Grow Old with You
by hopelesslyhalfhearted
Summary: So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, put you to bed when you've had too much to drink. FINISHED.
1. I Wanna Make You Smile

**Just some scenes from a H/N relationship that I think fit with the lyrics. It's written in diary style, I'm kinda obsessed with it at the moment. **

_**I **__**wanna make you smile whenever you're sad**_

28th Oct 2010

**7pm- **"Come on," Been trying to get her out for over an hour, not even telling her I'd do all her paperwork for a month worked.

"No," Came muffled reply. Can't understand why someone would get upset over hair colour. Not that big a deal.

"Niks, don't make me barge down the door,"

"Just go away,"

"Nikki, we don't have to go to the restaurant, we can just stay here," No reply. "I'll cook," Still no reply, although shouldn't have been surprised, was probably frightened of getting food poisoning. Remember time I tried having a dinner party, had to have a mad rush to M & S for posh ready meals.

"Just go home." Really do hate having stubborn best friend at times, knew there was no way I could change her mind.

"Bye," Left quickly, as have brilliant plan.

29th Oct 2010

**9am- **Her hair is blonde. Again. She dyed it back.

"Harry?"

"Hello," Tried to act normal, thought maybe wouldn't notice hair.

"Why is your hair blonde?" She was holding back laughter, could tell.

"I figured I'd...well, I thought if I looked like a prick too, you wouldn't be so upset. But...erm...I didn't know you could dye it back so soon," She smiled really wide, then hugged me.


	2. Carry You Around

_**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad**__**  
**_

30th November 2010

**9pm- **Really glad don't work in A&E. Been here 6 hours, Nikki just getting plaster put on.

**10:43pm- **Finally back at Nikki's place. Will make hot chocolate, then make sure gets to bed ok.

**11:20pm- **Really love that Nikki can't use crutches well.

**11:32pm- **Finally stopped laughing at her.

"Put the crutches down," Her face was very red, really hard to not laugh.

"What?" Think got fed up with me.

"Put the crutches on the floor, and lean on the wall." Looked at me as if mad man, but complied.

**11:42pm- **Really quite light would be lighter if not for cast. Went back down and brought crutches back up for in morning, though think she will go down on bum.

"Well, Prince Charming," Sat down next to her on bed. "Whatever can I do to repay you for your heavy lifting duties?"

"Go downstairs and make me a brew?" Laughed.

"Rethink that one, Einstein,"

"I guess I'll just have to put up with a kiss," Pointed to cheek. She chose the lips. Looked at her with very confused expression. Just kissed me again.

**11:44pm- **"Dr Alexander," Ended up lying on bed cuddled up. Could get used to it very easily. "I thought that as a doctor, you had a better knowledge of human anatomy. This is a cheek." Kissed her gently on said body part. "These," God, she tastes of cherries. "Are lips,"

_**All I wanna do is grow old with you**__**  
**_


	3. Medicine

_**I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches**_

15th August 2012

**2am- **Woke up, she was rummaging round kitchen again. Went down to investigate.

"We don't even have any oatcakes," In half awake state took while to understand why we needed oatcakes at 2 in the morning. She seemed to be crying. "I need something spicy." Am really starting to hate pregnancy cravings and hormonal free for all causing regular cry fests.

**3am- **Had to go to 24 hour Tesco. Acne ridden teenager was actually asleep on till when I went to pay. Never been so jealous of an adolescent/person with crappy job. Got microwavable curry and 10 packs of oatcakes, will stock up so hopefully less early morning shopping trips.

"I'm sorry," Knelt down on floor next to her and rested my head sideways on the table, looking up at her. I put one of my hands on her thigh and clasped the other around one of hers.

"Don't worry, I'm actually starting to develop a really good friendship with," Struggled to remember name tag of spotty youngster. "Blaine." Squeezed her hand, really needed her to stop crying. "Seriously, he's one of my candidates for godfather,"

"Harry," I wiped a few tears off her cheek, in the process getting rid of the oatcake crumbs from around her lips. "I hate being pregnant."

"Tell you what, next time, we'll be like penguins and I'll incubate the egg whilst you go hunting,"

"Next time?" Looked completely terrified at idea of having to go through ordeal all over again, I'm not too fond of idea either, though will probably change mind once baby is actually here.

"I thought we agreed we were going to give 'Cheaper by the Dozen' a run for its money?"


	4. Fire

_**Build you a fire if the furnace breaks**_

19th September 2019

**8am- **I have decided that there are certain things that determine whether you are old, apart from only being a couple of weeks short of 40. One of those things is waking up with a bad back after one night in a tent. Will have quick pass about with the boys.

**10am- **I don't know what it is about children. They seem to think that, just because you're their dad, you have super powers and are somehow able to fix/know/do everything. Last week it was making a realistic model of the Eiffel Tower out of Lego; today it's fixing a torn football. Nikki helpfully suggested that I 'just cello tape it up', they now think it's actually a good solution and forced me to try. Spent last half hour looking like I'm trying to wrap a present with no paper. Hopefully will soon run out of tape.

**10:23am- **Tape idea deceased. Now off for country walk.

**3:30pm- **"Mummy, why do cows poo so much?" Kaching. I am father of best 3 year old girl ever. Couldn't help sniggering as Nikki tried thinking up answer.

"It's 'cause they eat lots of grass, right?" Eldest child will one day be amazing philosopher with answers like that.

"Yep, I think that's pretty much it, Tom," Nikki looked relived at getting out of having to answer question.

"If I eat lots of grass would I poo lots?" Feel urge to teach Ellie how to give me a high 5.

**7pm- **Disaster has struck. Run out of gas for stove, only means of warmth.

"What if we get frostbite?" Tom is only 7, probably knows whole encyclopaedia of diseases. Really hate that Leo explains medical conditions (well, actually, quite proud, but not very helpful in this situation as will have to explain what conditions are to other children) "Or foonomia," Also annoying that can't pronounce properly.

"Look, just..." Got stuck for ideas. "Mummy will get you in your sleeping bags, I'll sort something out."

"Mummy, could we die?" Enjoyed look of despair on her face, pay back for cello tape comment.

**9pm- **Observed hard work, large surge of pride.

"Look what I've made!" Called into tent. Nikki's head popped out. Looked irate.

"I've just got them to sleep," Seems since children were born have spent all time after 8pm whispering.

"Sorry," She came out and let me hug her. Felt like hugging obese bear with the amount of jumpers she had on.

"Nice campfire,"

**11pm- **Roasting marshmallows without children is brilliant. Had whole packet to ourselves and no sticky mess to wipe off random body parts.

_**Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you**_


	5. Miss You

**Pay attention to the dates, I never said I was doing chronological order. :)**

_**I'll miss you**_

25th December 2010

**9am- **Sat in mother's living room, watching my cousins' children (what relation are they to me? 2nd cousins? 1st cousins once removed? The whole system confuses me) take turns to unwrap their presents. Looks suspiciously like scene from John Lewis catalogue, have feeling children are really robots, as far too well mannered and calm and actually listen when told can't eat chocolate until after lunch. Seems very sterile and not at all like proper family should be, was expecting mad scatter of ripped shreds of paper (Constance the wonder child is monitoring this with handy bin bag) Whole thing made even more depressing by fact that Nikki is probably waltzing round New York with all her girlfriends having time of life.

**9:31am- **Managed to escape into garden.

**1:12pm- **Felt need to hide fact that was using mobile at dinner table, feared telling off from one of the wonder children.

_Just got down from Empire State. Everything's all snowy. V. beautiful._ _How's it going? _

_Timmy is giving me evils, think they may be onto me. _

_Which one's Timmy?_

_The 5 year old._

_Hahaha. Fool. _

_I bet he packs a mean punch. I don't want to cross him._

The next message she sent had a picture attached. Was of her at top of Empire State holding picture of me next to her. _Sorry, couldn't fit life sized cut out in luggage._

Couldn't help laughing, got very evil glares directed at me from every angle.

_Miss you. x_

For the first time in my life I put a 'kiss' on a text message. Felt like woman, had to take large swig of beer to reinforce self belief in masculinity.

_**Kiss you**_


	6. Give You My Coat

_**Give you my coat when you are cold**_

November 5th 2019

**8:32am- **Bloody bonfire night tonight, though you'd think had been for past week. Hate people who have fireworks before and after proper night, makes no sense. Especially when bonfire night on Saturday, so can stay up late. If were on Sunday, excusable to set off on Saturday if having party.

**9:43am- **Saturday morning football. Not so nice when freezing cold. Offered to be linesman just so could warm up, but Sam's dad was already doing.

**9:56am- **Can't even warm up by cheering when goal is scored, as seems son plays for worst Under 7's team in whole league. Will be in Under 9's next year, hopefully will be better.

**10:03am- **Finally warming up! Younger son has found spare ball.

**10:14am- **_How's it going? x _Will have to stop kick about whilst inform wife of dire situation.

_Cold, wet and muddy. Losing 4-0. You?_

**10:15am- **_Made birthday cake for Mr Hippo. Will begin clean up mission v. soon. She insisted on wearing your Tottenham shirt, now has big stain. x. _

Probably good thing didn't make Nikki come to match instead of me, as cooking skills still haven't improved. Not fussed about shirt, was present from Leo in attempt to get me to support a 'decent' team. Much prefer MK Dons, more local. Plus cheaper tickets.

**11:43pm- **Stopped off at cafe for bacon butty on way home, as Tom and Jack both hungry. Warmed up. Really not looking forward to Leo's tonight.

**2:21pm- **"Look Daddy!" Ellie pirouetted. Confused as to why dressed up as pumpkin.

"Wow, don't you look pretty," No point asking Ellie for explanation, as will spend half hour explaining to me, will then show me Hippo's costume, or worse, his lack of costume and demand I make one for him. Will ask Nikki later.

**2:43pm- **"Is our daughter aware that Halloween was last week?"

"I told her she could wear it, seeing as she loves it so much. Don't give me that look,"

"What look?"

"Your 'are you insane?' look. She'll have grown out of it by next year, so I'm making the most of the cuteness," Couldn't help laughing. 2 years ago Jack had dinosaur suit that wore at every opportunity. Still tries to fit into now, though arms only reach to his elbows and legs are almost above knee. Looks ridiculous.

**9:20pm- **Have decided sparklers are worst thing about bonfire night. Spent last hour making sure Ellie didn't set self/dog/grass/Leo's house on fire.

**10:41pm- **"I hate bonfire night," Must agree with wife on that point. Think are Scrooges of 5th November. Kids are crashed out on various sofas. Leo thinks good idea to make us stand outside and watch fireworks going off, something about getting money's worth, although pointed out didn't actually spend money on the ones we were viewing, as were from various spots around London, let off by people never met before. Leo said wasn't point and should liven up.

"I don't understand why," Oh god, Janet. Was hoping could avoid Nikki's 'The Idiocy of Bonfire Night' speech. I'm pretty sure I caught her googling 'How many injuries from fireworks?' just to use as ammunition in this situation.

"It's bloody freezing," Realise she has no coat and has stolen Tom's scarf and Jack's gloves (which are far too small) "On no other winter night would you voluntarily stand outside for hours on end, just to watch something you can see on TV," Pulled coat off and wrapped round her shoulders. Feel very selfless and will make sure she knows she owes me favour.

**11:05pm- **Finally back inside. On way in could have sworn heard Nikki mumbling 'I bet they had it in HD as well,'


	7. Need You

_**Need you**_

6th December 2019

**8:30am- **4th day of Nikki illness. Really, really hate having to be only parent. Even if didn't love wife, would never divorce, could not hack looking after monsters, without help from her, for prolonged periods of time. Nikki still bedridden. Times like this regret having 3 children. Try to choose which one would get rid of. Would say Tom, as would then have less questions to answer, though have feeling will one day become revered international scientist, so will have money to send us to nice nursing home. Will rethink later.

**9am- **Boys went to school fine, Ellie decided that, today of all days, she wanted to go see Uncle Leo at work with Daddy instead of nursery. Took 10 minutes, amid tears, to explain could not. Finally at work.

**11:21am- **Have spent most of morning texting Nikki.

_Mum says she will come over to pick kids up and will stay till I get home. Hope you feel better. _

_Thank god. Please sod off now, trying to sleep. x_

May have to actually do some work.

**4pm- **Leo said can go home. Currently dreading bath time, think may stay in traffic jam forever.

**5pm- **Mum has gone home. All children now hungry. Nothing in fridge.

**5:21pm- **Only Nikki could look like a ghost and still manage to remember everything we need in our weekly shop and write it down for me.

**7:40pm- **Have been navigating Sainsbury's for 2 hours. Have feeling kids have been sneaking items into trolley, can't be bothered doing anything about it at moment. Last item on list. Bread.

"Which one do we get?" Sometimes, I actually think Ellie and I share mind. "Daddy?" Since when were the so many different types? What happened to simple white or brown? Look at list. Just says bread. No brand or type specified. Crap.

"Erm..."

"Can we get this?"

"Tom, that's not bread,"

"Yes it is,"

"It's sugar coated!"

"What about this?" Both sons at it now. Kill me now.

"If I buy bread with chocolate chips in, Mummy will kill the lot of us," Feel desire to bang head against something. "Put it down Jack,"

"She won't kill me. I want normal," No. Decide do not share mind with Ellie, as is self-righteous toddler.

"Look, this will do," Chuck 4 loaves in trolley. Spot unnaturally brightly coloured sweet things and 3 packets of popcorn at bottom of it. Oh god.

**8:55pm- **Kids all asleep. If they wake up, they can sort themselves out.

**9:07pm- **"Feeling any better?" Think have earned self many brownie points over last few days. Put tray on bedside table.

"A little," She looked over at bowl. "_You_ made soup?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"No, I'm trying to make you better, not worse. This is Mr Baxter's concoction, straight from the tin,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Casper,"

_**Feed you**_


	8. Remote Control

_Even let you hold the remote control_

January 21st 2011

**9am- **Think burglar has invaded. Hear noises coming from kitchen. Wonder what robbers would want in the kitchen, most expensive thing is Kenwood mixer Mum got me for Christmas, which they are more than welcome to have, as am certain shall never use it.

**9:11am- **Only Nikki. Forgot she had stolen spare key.

"Get back to bed!" She ordered.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you," Winked before leaving her to finish doing whatever she was up to.

**9:30am- **Nikki came in with tray of breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed," She looked rather proud of herself.

"Oh." Pretended to be upset. "When you told me to go back to bed I was..." I grinned.

"Shut up, perv," She interrupted and carefully handed me tray. "Happy birthday," Bent down to kiss me. Still not quite used to kissing her. Love it, of course, just not quite adapted mind into state where it actually believes relationship isn't just dream.

"Where are you going?"

"Some of us have to work," She grabbed a slice of toast and smiled. "See you tonight?"

"I have to see you _twice _in one day? I don't think I can cope with that,"

"Meany." Another kiss. Oh good golly. "The conspicuous package in the living room is for you,"

**10:04am- **Remote control plane. Best birthday present ever.

**6:23pm- **_Am at park across road from flat, meet me here? _

_Just finishing up report._

**7pm- **"Enjoying the present?" Couldn't take eyes off plane, had taken 2 hours to perfect technique and had now kept it up for 10 minutes without crashing, couldn't get distracted. "I'll take that as a yes," She giggled. Damn. Crashed. Stupid woman.

"It's brilliant, thanks," Ran to collect toy.

"Can I have a go?"

"Erm..."

"Come on, good boys share their toys," Still didn't really fancy it. Didn't want it broken on first day. "And everyone knows good boys get rewarded," Damn her and her winks.

"Ok, but be careful," Grudgingly handed over remote control. "Right, the one's the accelerate, but you need to press," Oh god. "NO NOT THAT ONE!"


	9. The Dishes

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

**3rd July 2011**

**5pm- **Would it be cost efficient to hire someone to do my reports for me? What's the minimum wage? £6. Could work out.

**5:11pm- **Realise said person would need to have quite extensive knowledge of human anatomy; means will have been educated past 16. Probably wouldn't work for £6 an hour.

**5:16pm- **Seems Nikki has been having same thoughts as me.

"If I promise to never nag you about doing housework, would you do my paperwork?"

"If I promise to do all the housework without being nagged, would you do mine?"

"Fat chance."

"Same goes to you," I grinned. If honest, am quite excited about living with Nikki. She insisted would move in together after wedding, so marriage would make more difference to daily life than just wearing extra ring. Did point out that, as she used key for my place more than her own, practically live together anyway. Regret this, as she now refuses to sleep over. Have missed breakfasts most. Am very glad marrying someone who understands the importance of pancakes on Saturday mornings.

"I don't care if you're getting married, both of you are going to carry on doing your own reports," Leo seems to have mastered the skill of materializing at just the right moment. "Exactly as you do now,"

"And you're going to carry on pretending you don't know we help each other out?" Nikki chimed.

"Exactly as I do now." Leo grinned. "I'm off, have fun at IKEA," As Nikki has decided to go all Mother Teresa on me; have told guests to give money to designated charity instead of buying us present. Sure Africans will very much appreciate extra goats we are funding, and admit feel very good and responsible for being so generous. Because of this, Nikki now has desire to spend own money on random household items that would have usually received.

"Course we will," Have been doing the usual moaning about having to go shopping, but think will actually enjoy it. Quite like messing around with the little gadgets they have in all the kitchens. "They have lots of beds,"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"I told you to stop the innuendos when you started dating, she's practically my daughter!"

"What innuendo?" Tried to act innocent, but think grin gave me away. "I simply meant I could have a little nap whilst she sorted out cushion covers,"

**6:30pm- **"Shall I just leave you here whilst I sort everything else out?" She looked at me as if were her child, not fiancée.

"That would be preferable,"

**8pm- **Wonder when she will be finished. Have found wafty plastic stick thing that is meant for when smoke alarm goes off when cooking, think it looks remarkably like fly swatter, but IKEA lady assures me a lot of time and money had been spent on making sure the design was perfect for the job. Think will stick to tea towel fanning method.

**8:31pm- **"Finished?" Finally, Nikki has returned. Need to show her something.

"You _have_to see this,"

**8:35pm- **If honest, don't think she is as impressed with dish rack with built in air flow to 'eliminate the household's most boring job; drying up' (direct quote from IKEA lady worker who was showing me around)

"Why would we need it?" I'm pretty sure we don't need half the stuff she's got in the trolley, but will stay quiet. "We always use the dishwasher,"

"But it's so...cool."

"So are those tractor-like lawn mowers," They are pretty cool, must admit. "But we don't need one, so we're not getting one. So, leave the toy alone," Stopped fiddling with settings on dish rack. "We need to go pay,"

"Yes Mummy,"

Talking of mummy's, will ask mine to get us gadgety dish rack instead of cutlery set she is insistent on getting as well as the donation.


	10. Too Much to Drink

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

21st July 2033

**7am- **Why does she have to vacuum at this time? If needs to clean, could easily do nice quiet dusting.

**7:35am- **"You woke me up."

"That was the plan," Didn't even look up from current activity of scrubbing kitchen floor.

"Why?"

"We need to get ready for her coming, go wake Ellie up."

**7:36am- **This is not good idea. Beginning to fear for life. Should make her tea, tea will make her hate me less.

**7:37am- **Have realised tea will not transform her out of teenage state, so will still be very angry at me for waking her up before noon. Especially as is summer holidays.

**8:01am- **After long internal debate, have decided will postpone waking of daughter for as long as possible. Will get to work with wiping kitchen surfaces, even though have feeling Nikki has already done.

**8:23am- **"Is she up yet?"

**8:24am- **Know will miss her once she has moved out, but really not going to miss mornings.

**9:14am- **Finally coaxed her out of bed.

**9:17am- **"Why is she scrubbing the shower?" Ellie just returned from attempt to get Nikki to eat breakfast, think mission was unsuccessful. "They're not even staying overnight,"

"Just go with it."

"Knowing our luck, we will probably have to use the shower at some point," Looked at me disapprovingly.

"It wasn't my fault." Can't believe still blames me for what happened to last girlfriend. "There was a clear sign saying wet paint."

"This is precisely why I'm never letting you meet my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cheeky git.

"ELLIE!" Had already disappeared into room.

**1pm- **"Mum, why are you so bothered about this?"

"I am _not _repeating last time."

"How does cleaning stop that happening again? You should just kick Dad out for the day," Really hate that now both boys are away at uni, am now outnumbered by women for first time in life. Need to find way to stop them ganging up on me. Blackmail could work. Need to find blackmail material.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

**1:31pm- **_We're 10 mins away. How's Mum?_

_Better hurry up. _Texted back. _If not, you'll have one less sibling._

_Is that meant to be a bad thing? ;)_

**2pm- **Very nice girl. Joanna, studies journalism. Doesn't seem to be wearing fake tan, so not Tom's usual type. Think this is good thing. Also, she is willing to join in with us when bullying Tom, very useful quality for future.

**3:30pm- **"So, what do you think of her?" Nikki had taken opportunity to show her around garden. Sat around kitchen with children, drinking tea, feels very grown up. Miss them being toddlers. Although, soon will probably have toddlers running around again, but in grandchildren form.

Forget last thought, far too young to be a grandparent.

"She's lovely,"

"Thanks,"

"Did you drug her?" Ellie is girl after own heart.

"What? Ellie, no!"

"Got some dirt on her?" Tom now looks very confused, poor boy. "Is she missing some chromosomes here and there?"

"No, what are you on about?"

"I was just trying to figure out why the hell she was dating you," Was glad Jack was still away, think Tom would have gotten far too wound up if there were two to pick on him.

**8pm- **"Please take her to bed." Tom dragged me out of living room, temporarily leaving poor Joanna alone with Nikki.

"She's not that bad."

"She is!"

"Stop being a spoil sport," Ellie added. "You're just worried she's going to end up talking about the time she walked in on you..."

"Ok," Tom stopped Ellie finishing. "Maybe I am. But that's fine, because she's my _girlfriend. _And, if you don't mind, if she's going to dump me, I'd like it to be over something other than my weirdo family," Do feel little bit sorry for him. But if is serious about girl, should realise that she's is going to be exposed to it all at some point. Think maybe may as well get it over with. "Dad, after last time, you owe me."

"Fine."

**9pm- **"She's lovely,"

"Isn't she just," Had begun to get a little fed up of humouring drunk wife.

"She's really lovely,"

"Yep. Fancy repeating that for a hundredth time?"

"She's _so _lovely," Attempts to get her to lie down on bed were failing. "You're lovely," Still getting nowhere. "Aren't you going to say I'm lovely?"

"You're lovely," Began grabbing at my shirt and kissing neck. Not overly pleasant experience having drunk wife attempt to be seductive. Also, as two children were in house, highly inappropriate.

"Harryyyyyyyy,"

"Nikki," Tried batting her away, but was very incessant drunk. Wish was more like this when sober.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase,"

"No."

**9:21pm- **Can see no way of getting her to stop.

**9:23pm- **Cold shower. At least it's clean.

**The penultimate snippet. **


	11. Grow Old With You

_All I want to do_

January 13th 2022

**7am- **Making packed lunches for all 3 children has become military operation, have developed conveyor belt like assembly methods.

**8am- **"Teeth!"

"Wait!" Ellie is most stubborn, also, as speech skills have progressed, have discovered is nosiest and most opinionated. Tom emerges, but other two staying put. Will have to go downstairs and fetch them.

**8:03am- **"You two, bathroom, now!"

"WAIT UNTIL SCOOBY DOO'S FINISHED!"

What age do children realise that every Scooby Doo episode ends with the monsters/ghosts/aliens ending up being humans in elaborate costumes? Can't wait till day comes.

**8:45am- **Teacher could look like Brad Pitt and wouldn't envy, as probably have to look after little monsters like mine every day. Still need to decide what to do on day off. Should probably catch up on reports.

**9:32am- **Sneaky bitch managed to weasel herself a day off out of Leo. Will leave her to arrange plans for day.

**10:03am- **"Harry!"

"What?" Hope doesn't need help with new eBook reader again.

"How do I bookmark something?"

Kill me now.

**10:32am- **"Just pass me it!"

"No, I'll never learn if you just do it for me all the time!"

"My god, woman,"

"Don't call me 'woman'!"

Can't help laughing. Makes her even angrier.

"What's so funny!" Really should stop. "Harry, why are you laughing! HARRY?"

**10:34am- **Have recovered from laughing fit. Just.

**10:35am- "**Care to tell me what's so hilarious?"

"You can't work a piece of technology, which requires you to wear reading glasses when you use it and you're telling your husband off," Must hold back laughter. "Whilst wearing a snuggie,"

"So what?"

"How many more 'old woman' clichés do you want to include in your life, dear?"

"Harry!"

"I'm married to an OAP,"

"You're not so young yourself," She objected. "You're hair is less salt and pepper and more silver fox,"

"I'm a fox? Why, thank you," Cheeky wink.

"And," Ignored me. "You put your back out putting up Ellie's shelves," Ignored her.

"I think I'm pretty youthful,"

"There's a difference between youthful and just being plain immature,"

**12:04pm- **Fancy baked potato. Can't wait whole hour.

**12:07pm- **Plan. Thank god for microwaves.

**12:38pm- **Shit.

**12:39pm- **"HARRY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE!" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

**1:43pm- **Finally finished clearing up exploded potato. Not quite relaxing day off work had planned.

**1:53pm- **"I'm married to a 3 year old. I thought part of the wedding vows was growing up together?"

"Growing _old, _not up. _Old__._" Enjoy snuggling on sofa. "Nobody mentioned growing up,"

_Is grow old with you._

**There you go; the end.**

**This story is dedicated to Huw Thatcher. He never had the chance to grow old with anyone and there's an empty seat next to me in history that I wish he could fill again.  
25****th**** November 1995 – 13****th**** March 2011**


End file.
